


Your Everything

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jun is on top of hiyori, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Small kiss, a tiny bit of nudity mentioned, moonlight romance, more symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: At the full moon, Jun spends his first full night with Hiyori. His daily persona of frivolous flamboyance is melted away when he is embracing the one he loves...the one who doesn't know it yet.





	Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> \- First person perspective is Jun! 
> 
> \- see more at the end

Your eyes.  
And your nose.   
And your brows that furrow worriedly.   
And your ears that flush pink softly.   
And your eyes a sparkling lavender, richer than jewels.   
And your hair, a faint blonde glowing pale emerald in the sliver of moonlight from your window, curls around your cheeks.

And your lips. Oh, those lips. Those lips quiver quietly. They are lush, red lips, soft as a peach, flushed the same hue. They are tempting lips, they look ready to eat. They are ripe, soft, precious lips, that beg me to come closer; they form the word, "Please," as you lean in closer to my own.

I hesitate.   
I thirst. I hunger. But I do not want to harm you. In the darkness with only the moon as our guide, you wrap your arms around my neck, brushing against the hair of my nape.   
You pull me. Tempt me. We are merely inches apart. My legs cross over your own, intertwined between the spaces.   
Your fingers dance across my skin, pulling my shirt slowly open. They are exploring, stepping their little dance all over my body.   
I hold my breath.   
Your lavender eyes lock with my own, mixing the gold with your color. Your soul pierces my entire being; I am yours, and you are mine.   
You are my light. I am the darkness. I cannot exist without you.   
Moonlight reflects in your eyes. It is beautiful. You are beautiful.   
You expose yourself to me, pulling open the bathrobe crossed over your chest. I swallow hard.   
Your hands caress my face gently. They are soft hands, careful as a newborn, milky as cream. I hold them to my lips to savor.

I brush my thumb across your lips, taking in every detail. You shudder, a peachy dust of pink rising in your cheeks. You quickly pull me against your shoulders.

"No, let me see you."

I pull back so I can see your face. You look away.

"It's too embarrassing, Jun-kun."

I rest a hand on your cheek as you did to mine.

"Please let me see you," I hesitate, "...Hiyori."

You gasp at the mention of your own name, blushing harder. I gulp again, and do not resist the urge to scoop you into my arms, embracing you tightly.   
You squirm under me, but whisper softly,  
"I don't hate this."

"....Hiyori."

"...y-yes Jun-kun?"

"Hiyori...."

I chant your name in whispers over and over, in different ways and different exaggerations. It takes every bit of my being to change direction, but you must know.

"Hiyori."

"Jun-kun...?"

With great resolution I breathe in and out deeply.

"I love you."

You stare at me, lavender eyes twinkling with tears, brows raised, lips quivering. Your gentle hands try to conceal your wet eyes, but you cannot seem to get your gaze off of me, or want to.   
Your body shakes, tears streaming down your face and wetting your delicate cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Hiyori."

"I can't... with every mention of my name from you, my body pulses with lightning, taking my breath away.. and your love makes me overflow with so much I can't put it in words.."

You gasp for air, it's the most you've said this entire time. I want to see your sparkling eyes, and I..

I close the gap between us. Your lips intertwine with mine, a sweet sensation coming into my mouth. I explore a bit of yours, making you shudder, but tasting the ambrosia of your hidden sensitivity.   
Your hands cup my face, and mine your body; we twist together in harmony, as one, and do not even feel the other person. Your heat melds my body to yours, and I wish we would stay as one being forever.

My light. My shining sun. Without you the darkness as I would not exist. But perhaps I am not just the darkness. I am the moon, who cannot have his own shine without the sun. You gave me my light, and on this night, I gave it back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> \- their relationship is very new and Hiyori has pure feelings but doesn't know how to express them 
> 
> \- Jun isn't as rough a boy as he seems so I wanted to explore how his softness can play into their relationship 
> 
> \- thank you for reading my second Eve fic! As always please leave a comment and kudos telling me what you think!


End file.
